Episodes
Voici la liste de tous les épisodes de la série. Première saison #Les profilers (Extreme Aggressor) #Par feu et par flammes (Compulsion) #La machine infernale (Won't Get Fooled Again) #Les yeux dans les yeux (Plain Sight) #Sœurs jumelles (Broken Mirror) #L'homme à l'affût (Long Distance Serial Killer) #Une affaire de famille (The Fox) #Cruauté sans limite (Natural Born Killer) #Le septième passager (Derailed) #La face cachée du Diable (The Popular Kids) #Soif de sang (Blood Hungry) #Traque sans merci (What Fresh Hell?) #Doses mortelles (Poison) #Requiem (Riding the Lightning) #20 ans après (Unfinished Business) #La voix des sages (The Tribe) #Coupables victimes (A Real Rain) #Crimes à la une (Somebody's Watching) #Meurtres au féminin (Machismo) #Un tueur sans visage (Charm and Harm) #Les témoins du secret (Secrets and Lies) #La quête (1/2) (The Fisher King: Part One) Deuxième saison #La quête (2/2) (The Fisher King: Part Two) #Vente en ligne (P911) #Cruelles vidéos (The Perfect Storm) #Mise à nu (Psychodrama) #Après la pause (The Aftermath) #Tueur d'enfants (The Boogeyman) #La règle des trois (North Mammon) #Le meilleur des mondes (Empty Planet) #Le dernier mot (The Last Word) #Les leçons du passé (Lessons Learned) #Pulsions (Sex, Birth, Death) #De l'autre côté (Profiler, Profiled) #Face-à-face (No Way Out) #Péchés mortels (The Big Game: Part One) #Confessions (Revelations: Part Two) #La couleur de la mort (Fear and Loathing) #Fantôme de guerre (Distress) #L'Éventreur (Jones) #Le pyromane (Ashes and Dust) #Code d'honneur (Honor Among Thieves) #Les proies (Open Season) #Morts anonyme (Legacy) #Le retour de Frank (No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) Troisième saison #Meurtres sur le campus (Doubt) #L'appât (In Name and Blood (In Birth and Death)) #Morts de peur (Scared to Death) #Les enfants de l'ombre (Children of the Dark) #Sept secondes (Seven Seconds) #Avis de recherche (About Face) #En quête d'identité Identity) #Premier rendez-vous (Lucky: Part One) #Dernier rendez-vous (Penelope: Part Two) #Le justicier (True Night) #Retour vers le passé (Birthright) #Témoins protégés (3rd Life) #Le prix de l'ambition (Limelight) #Ancienne blessure (Damaged) #Sa solution (A Higher Power) #Humiliés (Elephant's Memory) #Le caméléon (In Heat) #Femmes en danger (The Crossing) #Amnésie (Tabula Rasa) #Jeu de hasard... (LO-FI: Part One) Quatrième saison #...Ou jeu de dupe (Mayhem: Part Two) #L'ange de la mort (The Angel Maker) #En cercle fermé (Minimal Loss) #Un petit coin de paradis (Paradise) #Sur la route (Catching Out) #Instincts maternels (The Instincts: Part One) #Tuer le père (Memoriam: Part Two) #Duel de maîtres (Masterpiece) #Leçons de séduction (52 Pickup) #Le feu aux poudres (Brothers in Arms) #Monsieur tout le monde (Normal) #Bon voisinage (Soul Mates) #Rite de passage (Bloodline) #Froid comme l'amour (Cold Comfort) #Dans la gueule du loup (Zoe's Reprise) #Tueuse de luxe (Pleasure Is My Business) #Esprit malin (Demonology) #L'omnivore (Omnivore) #Chasse aux sorcières (House on Fire) #Alter ego (Conflicted) #L'origine du mal (A Shade of Gray) #Appel de détresse (The Big Wheel) #Mauvaise conduite (Roadkill) #La nouvelle souche (Amplification) #Voyage... (To Hell...: Part One) #...Au bout de l'enfer (...and Back: Part Two) Cinquième saison #Promesse tenue (Nameless, Faceless: Part Three) #Les ombres du passé (Haunted) #Sentences sans appel (Reckoner) #La meute (Hopeless) #Du berceau à la tombe (Cradle To Grave) #Les miroirs de l'âme (The Eyes Have It) #L'enfer de Dante (The Performer) #Blessures de guerre (Outfoxed: Part One) #Course contre la montre (100: Part Two) #Une soirée presque parfaite (The Slave of Duty) #Représailles (Retaliation) #La poupée qui dit non (The Uncanny Valley) #Jeux dangereux (Risky Business) #Parasite (Parasite) #L'ennemi public (Public Enemy) #Hansel et Gretel (Mosley Lane) #Le roi solitaire (Solitary Man) #Travail d'équipes (The Fight) #La grande faucheuse (A Rite of Passage) #L'homme illustré (A Thousand Words) #Techniques de chasse (Exit Wounds) #Données privées (The Internet is Forever) #Plus sombre que la nuit (1/2) (Our Darkest Hour: Part One) Sixième saison #Plus sombre que la nuit (2/2) (The Longest Night: Part Two) #Contrainte et forcée (JJ) #Faire et refaire (Remembrance of Things Past) #Le mal dominant (Compromising Positions) #Indigne de confiance (Safe Haven) #Sous le masque (Devil's Night) #Dernier week-end (Middle Man) #Étoiles filantes (Reflection of Desire) #Dans les bois (Into the Woods) #Résidents surveillés (What Happens At Home) #Liberté sous condition (25 to Life) #Le prix à payer (Corazon) #La treizième étape (The Thirteenth Step) #La mémoire des sens (Sense Memory) #Je sais ce que j'ai à faire (Today I Do) #Paroles et musique (Coda) #Garder le silence (Valhalla: Part One) #Lauren (Lauren: Part Two) #Mauvaises influences (With Friends Like These…) #Accepter l'inacceptable (Hanley Waters) #Menace à domicile (The Stranger) #Chambre noire (Out of the Light) #Sous la surface (Big Sea) #L'offre et la demande (Supply and Demand) Septième saison #Tous pour elle (It Takes a Village) #Cinq sens (Proof) #Opération Dorado Falls (Dorado Falls) #Les survivants (Painless) #Le voleur d'enfants (From Childhood's Hour) #Les premières minutes (Epilogue) #Chasseur de tornades (There's No Place Like Home) #Hope (Hope) #L'Effet Pygmalion (Self-Fulfilling Prophecy) #Vaincu par K.O. (The Bittersweet Science) #Sous le signe du zodiaque (True Genius) #La mélodie du malheur (Unknown Subject) #Le rouge et le noir (Snake Eyes) #Crimes passionnels (Closing Time) #De rage et de haine (A Thin Line) #Tout pour mon fils (A Family Affair) #Je t'aime Tommy (I Love You, Tommy Brown) #Vice caché (Foundation) #L'ennemi du diable (Heathridge Manor) #La compagnie (The Company) #Comme un aimant (Divining Rod) #Cours magistral (Profiling 101) #Reine de carreau (Hit: Part One) #As de cœur (Run: Part Two) Huitième saison #Le Silencieux (The Silencer) #Le Pacte (The Pact) #Disparitions (Through the Looking Glass) #Le Complexe de Dieu (God Complex) #Mère Nature (The Good Earth) #L'Élève et le Maître (The Apprenticeship) #Soldat pour toujours (The Fallen) #Sortie scolaire (The Wheels on the Bus…) #In Vino Veritas (Magnificent Light) #Ainsi font, font, font (The Lesson) #Le Cycle de la mort (Perennials) #Zugzwang (Zugzwang) #Du sang sur la toile (Magnum Opus) #Ceux qui restent (All That Remains) #Thérapie de destruction (Broken) #Copie conforme (Carbon Copy) #Le poids des mots (The Gathering) #Meurtres préventifs (Restoration) #Un plat qui se mange froid (Pay It Forward) #Mauvaises Herbes (Alchemy) #Nounous chéries (Nanny Dearest) #Nombre 6 (#6) #Les frères Hotchner (Brothers Hotchner) #Le Réplicateur (The Replicator) Neuvième saison #L'Inspiration (The Inspiration) #Les Inspirés (The Inspired) #Dans le viseur (Final Shot) #À leurs yeux (To Bear Witness) #Route 66 (Route 66) #Les Héritiers de Salem (In the Blood) #Le Cerbère (Gatekeeper) #Soldats malgré eux (The Return) #Les Racines de la haine (Strange Fruit) #Numéro masqué (The Caller) #Brutalisés (Bully) #La Reine noire (The Black Queen) #Tous coupables (The Road Home) #24 heures pour JJ (200) #Thérapie de couple (Mr & Mrs Anderson) #Gabby (Gabby) #Les dessous de Las Vegas (Persuasion) #La rage au corps (Rabid) #La mémoire en morceaux (The Edge of Winter) #Histoires de famille (Blood Relations) #La victime oubliée (What Happens in Mecklinburg) #Tragédies grecques (Fatal) #Anges déchus (1/2) (Angels) #Anges déchus (2/2) (Demons) Dixième saison #Mort sous X (X) #Les Neuf Cercles (Burn) #L'Éclat de mille soleils (A Thousand Suns) #Sous la peau (The Itch) #Prisonniers (If the Shoe Fits]]) #Les Douze Coups de minuit (Boxed In) #Hashtag meurtre (Hashtag) #Les Enfants de Sudworth (The Boys of Sutton Place) #La Goutte d'eau (Fate) #Amelia Porter (Amelia Porter) #Cryophilie (The Forever People) #Tête de liste (Anonymous) #La dernière enquête de Gideon (Nelson's Sparrow) #Un héros ordinaire (Hero Workship) #Scream (Scream) #Titre français inconnu (Lockdown) #Titre français inconnu (Breath Play) #Titre français inconnu (Rock Creek Park) #Titre français inconnu (Beyond Borders) #Titre français inconnu (A Place At The Table) #Titre français inconnu (Mr. Scratch) #Titre français inconnu (Protection) #Titre français inconnu (The Hunt) Catégorie:Episodes